GMAD: And Kingdom hearts 2
by Lauralkelley99
Summary: Co written with Godzillaman1000. Maleficent and Zarif are still on the loose, and Laural is kidnapped, after just meeting her sister, Ami is mortified at this, and a small rescue group is formed to go and save laural, also, Nightshade is pissed off...
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer! I only own the plot and my OC´s)

Chapter one.  
Everything at GMAD HQ was in complete and total chaos. Despite Zarif's defeat and retreat, his army of dark followers continued to wreak havoc and destruction. The dark creatures, known as the heartless, still continued their onslaught. But they weren't the only ones here. Nobodies, Unversed, and even Nightmares were here too.

Luckily, unfortunately for them, GMAD were no pushovers. Every single one of the members were fighting back with all their best abilities.

"Where the Hell did these things come from!?" Phoenix roared.

"That can wait until later!" Toni42 said.

"Keep up the counterattack people!" magnusthered1999 called out.

"Are you kidding? With the way this battle is going we'll be done with this in no time." Lantern smirked.

But then a huge dark cloud appeared before them, and then vanished revealing more of the dark creatures.

"You were saying?" Dream glared at Lantern.

"Oops." Lantern said.

"So many of them." Wish trembled.

But then suddenly each of the dark creatures exploded in a red fire, destroyed. And from the flames and smoke was The SonicMage123. Mage for short.

"Someone called in the cavalry?" Mage smirked.

"Always the genius shows off, huh Mage?" Lantern smirked back.

"Hey. I love to make a dramatic entrance."

Then more dark clouds spawned more Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, and Nightmares. Surrounding most of the members.

"ARGH! These pests are everywhere!" Phoenix growled.

Just then came a familiar Atomic Ray and Heat Vision. Followed by Elemental attacks and Keyblades, destroying handfuls of the dark creatures. Coming into dramatic entry, were Laural, Rebel, Zilla, and the Sailor Senshis.

"What's up, Bitch!?" Zilla cheered.

"DAMN! I should have used that!" Mage said.

"Now THAT'S a dramatic entrance!" Dream said.

"Looks like these creeps aren't leaving anytime soon." Laural said.

"Then let's fight them together." Sailor Mercury said.

"Yes." Laural nodded.

"Alright! Let's kick some ass!" Zilla roared.

The three GMAD members and the Sailor Senshis all joined the others and charged at the teaming masses of darkness. Laural with her Twilight keyblade, and Rebel with her Angel Tears and Bonds of Flames keyblades hacked and slashed away and destroyed vast numbers of the dark creatures.

The four sailor senshis used their elemental powers to aid in the combat.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!"

"Akuryo Taisen!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Crescent Beam!"

These attacks destroyed the multitude of Dark Creatures.

"Alright! Time to wrap this up!" Zilla said.

"Let's do it, bro!" Mage said.

Zilla's spine glowed bright blue, and his eyes glowed bright red. Mage's gauntlets activated.

"Have a taste of our Atomic Heat…" Zilla began.

"…Gauntlet Round…" Mage continued.

"…BROTHERLY CANON!" They both shouted in unison.

Their combined beam blast attacks took the dark creatures by surprise. Annihilating them all into oblivion. When the lights and smoke clear, all the creatures were gone. Even everyone in the facility were struck in awe.

"Amazing…" Sailor Mercury said in awe.

"Yo! You could have killed us! Would it have killed you to give us a warning or at least a heads up!" Dream complained.

"Is everyone alright?" Toni called out.

"We're good! Almost got incinerated, but we're good!" Lantern said.

"Let's survey the damage and help out with medical help." Magnus said.

"I'm on it!" Mage said, as he got to work.

"I'll help too!" Sailor Mercury volunteered.

"Man I am tired." Phoenix said.

"Me too." Lightning added.

"Everyone is tired." 3P too.

"Looks like we saved the day again." Laural said.

"Yep. We certainly did." Rebel nodded.

"This doesn't make any sense." Zilla spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Rebel asked.

"This was way too easy. Even for me." Zilla answered.

"Well duh. It's because you're the most OP in all of GMAD."Laural pointed out, slightly sarcastic about it.

"No. That's just it. It almost feels like our enemy knew that as a fact and have sent their weakest pawns to the chessboard." Zilla pondered. "It's feels like-"

But then Zilla's eyes lit up in wide-eyed revelation and horror. Sailor Mercury also realised what Zilla did at moment.

"That's it!" Zilla said.

"What? What is it?" Laural asked.

"This was a set up!" Zilla and Sailor Mercury called out.

No sooner had he Sailor Mercury said that, Maleficent appeared behind Laural and grabbed her.

"Laural!" Rebel and Zilla called in horror.

"Sis!" Mercury too.

"She is coming with me!" Maleficent said smirking sinisterly. "Let this be a lesson to all who challenge me, the Mistress of all Evil!"

Laural tried to fight against Maleficent, but was unsuccessful.

Much like Sleeping Beauty, Maleficent laughed sinisterly while disappearing into thin air. Laural was powerless to do anything against her captor.

"NO!" Mercury cried out in horror.

"DAMN IT!" Zilla growled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:  
(Disclaimer! I only own the plot!)

To say Nightshade was livid, was an understatement. NO ONE messed with her rider, NO ONE! Well.. unless they were her friend, and family.. she could tell her riders sister was pissed off as well.

The entire GMAD, stood in shock of what just happened. ¨Look, we can't just sit here and grieve over what just happened.¨ Zilla said. The GMAD, and Senshi all nodded in agreement.

¨That´s right.¨ Rebel said, willing her Keyblades Angel tears, and Bonds of Flame away. ¨Laural may have been kidnapped, but she wouldn´t want us to just sit there and do nothing.¨

Nightshade roared in agreement with Rebel´s statement, walking up to her riders sister, she nudged her leg, trying to comfort her.

Sailor Mercury looked at Nightshade. ¨To think my sister was able to bond with such an fascinating creature.¨ She said.

¨Dragons are truly amazing.¨ Sailor Mars agreed.

¨Look, we have rescue mission to get planned.¨ Zilla reminded the senshi. Sailor Moon nodded.

¨Right!¨ She said.

¨Whatever the case, or plan.¨ Sailor Mercury said. ¨I´m going to rescue my sister. I won't let something like this take her away from me.¨

Sailor Moon nodded, letting Ami do what she wanted.

¨I´m going also.¨ Rebel said. ¨Laural is one of my friends.¨

¨I'll be going also.¨ Zilla said.

Well, Nightshade thought, that settled it. Her rider´s sister needed a way to keep up with Zilla and Rebel. Nightshade huffed and tried to get it across that she wanted to come also.

¨Looks like Nightshade wants to come as well.¨ Zilla said.

Daniel, the newest guardian, the guardian of madness, piped up. ¨I may not like Dragons all that much, but, if it weren't for Laural, I wouldn't have found GMAD.¨ Daniel was a khajiit, and well, the Khajiit race and everyone else in the Skyrim world were at war with the Skyrim dragons. ¨So, I'm going.¨

Thorgrill82 cleared his throat. ¨Well, now we have a small rescue party, Sailor Mercury, since you don't have a dragon, who are you going to ride with?¨

¨ME!¨ Nightshade roared.

¨I think Nightshade already decided that.¨ Zilla smirked, slightly amused.

¨I'll ride with Nightshade then.¨ Sailor Mercury said.

¨I'll ride with Sailor Mercury.¨ Daniel said.

Thor nodded. ¨Alright, it´s settled.¨ He said.

¨Sailor Mercury, it isn't wise to go off world without backup.¨ Sailor Jupiter said. ¨Even though I am aware that GMAD guardians are no pushovers, I'll be going with you.¨ Sailor Mercury nodded.

"Me also, if anyone can help you with the sheer evilness that I felt off of Maleficent, I can." Sailor Mars said.  
"The more the merrier, I guess, but who is Mars going to ride with?" Mercury asked. Nightshade huffed, as if to say 'I can carry 3, give me a challenge!'

"I'll ride with Nightshade." Mars said

"Sailor Jupiter can ride with me and Stripes.¨ Rebel said. Sailor Jupiter nodded. She walked over to Rebel, and greeted the seasonal nadder. Stripes squaked.

¨The rest of us will stay behind and help with cleanup, and act medics while Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury are gone.¨ Sailor Mars said.

Sailor Moon nodded. ¨Yeah, take care, Mercury, Jupiter.¨

¨We will.¨ Mercury said, as she and Daniel climbed onto Nightshade. Rebel and Sailor Jupiter climbed onto Stripes.

"We'll hold up the fort." Toni said.

"Call us in case you need us, bro." Mage said.

"Got it." Zilla nodded. "Alright people, let's move out!"

Rebel uses her keyblades to create a portal to Hollow Bastion and the group flew in side. It was back to Hollow Bastion to save Laural from Maleficent.

* * *

AN: Once again, this is being co written with Godzillaman1000


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Disclaimer! I only own the plot!)

* * *

"Where do you think Maleficent took Laural?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
"Hollow Bastion." Rebel and Zilla replied at once.  
"More specifically, the ruined castle that used to be Ansem the Wise's castle." Rebel said.  
"At least we have a location." Sailor Mercury sighed from the front of Nightshade. She pulled down her visor and started gathering data from the ruined castle. A map was pulled up, as well as a few warnings of creatures of Darkness teamed the castle. There was a mass concentration of them in the largest room. "I'm getting warnings that creatures of Darkness are all over the castle." Sailor Mercury said.  
Sailor Jupiter, and Daniel nodded.  
"Is there a mass concentration of them?" Zilla asked. "Because that's probably where they are keeping Laural." Sailor Mercury nodded.  
"In the largest room in the castle." She said. "I'm getting off the charts readings of darkness in the middle of the castle."  
"Then we need to be careful, with this enemy Zilla, Rebel. Do the two of you have any experience fighting them?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
Zilla and Rebel nodded. "Yes, we do." Zilla said. "Maleficent is powerful, but unlike her father, Zarif, is impatient, and unorganized."  
Rebel nodded. "Yep, but Zarif, is patient, organized, and more cunning than anyone in GMAD." Realization dawned on the small rescue group that was sent to Hollow Bastion. "Zilla, you don't think it was Zarif who planned the attack?"  
"I think it was, Rebel." Zilla said. "If that's the case, then it makes sense that the attack on GMAD was way too easy to fend off, even for me and my brother."  
Sailor Mercury and Jupiter blinked. "You have a brother?" Jupiter asked.  
Zilla nodded. "Technically adopted. But regardless, I would do almost anything to make sure he's safe." Sailor Mercury nodded.  
"It sweat that you love your brother." Mercury smiled.  
"No time for family chit chat! Here comes the welcoming committee!" Mars points.  
Heading straight towards them were legions of dark creatures.  
"Oh this is going to be fun." Zilla smirked. "Attack!"  
Upon his order, everyone engaged the enemy in an aerial battle with the creatures. Zilla blasting and punching them to oblivion, Rebel hacking and slashing, the Sailor Senshis using their elemental powers to disintegrate them all.  
"Let's keep moving!" Zilla called. "We'll fight them as we advance further in!"  
Inside the palace, Maleficent oversees the events happening outside through her crystal ball on her staff. Yet she mused in delight.  
"I don't suppose you can tell me why you're so happy, daughter." Zarif asked.  
"As expected, Laural's friends have come to save her." Maleficent said.  
"Then we must destroy them!"  
"And we will father. Because we now possess that which we have desired." Maleficent said, as she held up an item.  
An item that she longed to possess. She now posses the Red Ribbon.

* * *

AN: And once again, a huge thanks to Godzillaman1000 for helping me out and writing the second half of the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer! I only own the plot!

* * *

To say Laural was pissed off with herself, was extremely accurate. How could have she let Maleficent and Zarif get the Red Ribbon?! She laid back in her cage, hearing a familiar group of battle cries, and dragon fire, she bolted up, her eyes wide with shock. "Ami, oh why did you have to put yourself in danger?" She whispered. "If anything happens to you… I'm not going to forgive myself."  
Zarif appeared in the room she was being held. "It appears your friends do care, after all." Zarif said. "I wonder how dissapointed in you they would be when they find out that you no longer possess the Red Ribbon."  
Laural growled. "I don't care about that! If you hurt my sister, I swear your going to regret it!"

"Oh, you've become more violent since our first encounter." Zarif said.

"And you've just become more cowardly!"  
"What would your mother say? If she knew her precious daughter was fighting?" Zarif said, using her old villages morals against violence against her. Laural only glared.  
"I'm not naive anymore, and I no longer hold myself to those morals." Laual said, furious.  
"Then, I guess you are truly no longer, a sister of peace."

Laural glared at Zarif. "If you so much as touch my sister, you and Maleficent will regret it!"  
"My point exactly. You see it doesn't matter if you or your friends fight evil and for peace. Violence always begets violence. Me and my daughter have proved our point." Zarif smirked.  
"What point?"  
"That you and everybody else in existence is born evil. You're just in denial." Zarif said.  
"Do you seriously believe that half-assed claim? Geez and I thought Hans, Gaston, and Weasletown were stupid. But YOU just take the cake." Laural smirked.  
Zarif's smirk vanished into a glaring frown. He was angry.  
"YOU BITCH!" Zarif punched her across the face. "You are beneath me!"  
"Aw what's wrong? Did I hurt the wittle baby's feelings?" Laural teased through the pain.  
"Oh I am so going to enjoy watching you die!" Zarif seethed.  
"Please, father. Calm yourself." Maleficent said entering the dungeon. "We have what we came for."  
"True. I shall kill her if that is the case." Zarif said smiling sinisterly.  
"Actually I have a better idea. She can watch her friends' downfall and only then will she be allowed to die." Maleficent said.  
"An excellent idea, daughter." Zarf said.  
"Pfft! You think you can kill my friends?" Laural scoffed.  
"I did say we have what we came for." Maleficent said, holding up the red ribbon.  
Instantly Laural's confidence changed to fear. Now she was scared for her friends and family's lives. After all the Red Ribbon is one of the most powerful items from the Keyblade War.

* * *

AN: Okay, zilla, I absolutely love how you wrote the second half of this chapter. A huge thanks once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rebel, Zilla, Daniel, Sailor Mercury, Mars and Jupiter, all fought off the attacks from the heartless, nobodies, and nightmares. Mercury leading the group of misfits to the dungeon, which Laural was being held in.

"Damn, these things are tough!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.  
"No kidding!" Mars yelled. "Akrio Taisan!"  
"Supreme Thunder!"  
"Mercury Bubbles BLAST!"

The senshi's elemental attacks, plus the attacks from Rebel's keyblades, Daniels attacks, and Zilla's brute strength, devastated the ranks of the Dark Creatures.

"Damn, we should have brought the outer senshi with us, like they suggested before we left Tokyo."  
"Who else would've protected Tokyo while we were gone?" Sailor Mars asked. "Not all of us can leave at the same time, it would have been a dumb move."  
"I can't say I agree." Sailor Mercury said. "Maybe we could have let one or two come with us?"  
"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter called, taking out a legion of Heartless, and Nobodies.  
"Well we don't have far to go! Look up ahead!" Zilla pointed.

Everyone saw the main entrance to the main chambers where Maleficent was residing.

"That's where the evil fairy is!" Zilla pointed.

"How do you know?" Mercury asked.

"X-Ray vision!"

"Can you find my sister?"

Zilla nodded and focused his X-Ray vision all around the castle. Up and down, and left and right. But he found her.

"I see her! You guys go take care of Maleficent! I'm going to rescue Laural! I'll catch up with you later!" Zilla said.

"But Zilla!" Rebel protested.

"That's an order! Go!"

Zilla wasted no time in tearing down the walls and enemies to find Laural, while the gang pressed forward.

Needless to say Maleficent and Zarif were not happy. In fact they were beyond baffled.

"How? Is this possible!?" Zarif said. They're on their way here! And one of them is going to rescue that girl!"

"Then I leave that matter to you." Maleficent said. "I think we've seen enough. Time to move forward sooner than expected. You can dispose of them. Leave the rest to me."

"Very good, daughter."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

* * *

Laural was worried about her friends. More specifically, she was worried about her sister. Yes, she may have only known about Ami for a few hours, but she still felt that sisterly bond to Ami, or Sailor Mercury.

Laural stood up, and paced, she hated being powerless. "I hate this!" She yelled, startling a few heartless that stood guard. She continued pacing, and ran her hand through her- now messy- brown hair. She couldn't summon Twilight, and Maleficent and her father, Zarif had taken her trusty swords, Zeus and Athena away from her. So, not only was she powerless, but a freaking damsel in distress, waiting for her knight in shining armor. Laural scoffed at that thought. "This is way to fairy tail like…." She murmured, then laughed at the thought. "Oh geeze, what happens next? My cell walls bursting open?" Ironically, that actually did happen, only instead of a Knight in shining armor, on a pristine white stallion, it was Godzillaman1000, or simply Zilla. Laural blinked.  
"You okay?" Zilla asked.

"Never better… despite Zarif not knowing how to take a joke." Laural depanded. Zilla only nodded. Noticing the bruise where Zarif had struck her across the face.

"Laural, are you sure you're okay?" Zilla asked. "Because that bruise looks like it hurt."

"I'm fine Zilla, really." Laural said. "Like I said earlier, Zarif doesn't know how to take a joke."  
"Okay… if you insist."  
Zarif appeared before them. "And why would I?" He said. "When stuff like friendship, and joking, is stupid?"  
Laural and Zilla stood tall. "You left out family, so you do care about your daughter?" Laural pointed out. Zarif growled.  
"That's none of your business!" Zarif yelled, furious. "Your friends are doomed when they face my daughter!" Zarif boosted, he said the word friends, as if it contained deadly venom.

"So you do care about Maleficent!" Laural yelled victoriously. "Come on Zarif, admit it."  
"You insolent BRAT!" Zarif yelled. "You have defied me to many times now!" "And now you and your comrade must perish!"

Laural and Zilla looked at one another. "Nah, I think I'll pass on your offer Zar." Laural said. "Besides, many others have tried to make me and my friends 'perish' as you put it, it never works." Zilla nodded in agreement. "I mean, just look at Pitch, and Mother Gothel."  
"Yeah, they went up against us, and ended up imprisoned in the end." Zilla said. "Were no pushovers."  
"They were weak." Zarif scoffed. "The weak are always controlled by the strong."  
"Now I really hate this guy." Zilla said.

"I've hated him since I first met him."  
"Oh what are you going to do little lizard man? Talk me to de-?" But he was interrupted by Zilla punching Zarif in the face, sending him flying into a wall knocking him out. Laural sighed. "Good riddance." She said. "I seriously can't believe it took a punch to the face by the most OP member of GMAD to shut him up."  
"We should probably meet up with the rest. Nightshade was livid when you were taken." Zilla said. Laural smirked.  
"I figured she would be." Laural replied. "She is the most over protective Night Fury there is out there. By the way, why didn't you kill him?"  
"Eh, wasn't worth it." Zilla shrugged.

* * *

AN: Lets just say... me and Zarif have a very deep, and complicated history... one I'd rather not go into details about.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

When Laural and Zilla finally caught up with the others, they were in a heated battle with Maleficent. Sailor Jupiter looked exhausted, Sailor Mercury noticed her sister and Zilla walking to them.  
"SIS!" She yelled, She ran to Laural and Zilla, embracing Laural in a bone crushing hug. "I'm so happy your okay!"  
"I'm glad your okay too, Ami." Laural said, returning the hug. The sisters looked at Maleficent. "You can't seperate us for long, witch!" Sailor Mercury nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah!" She yelled. Sailor Mars looked at the sisterly duo, a smile on her face.  
"I see that my father has failed me." Maleficent said nonchalantly. "As expected. That old fool never could do anything right. No matter I will simply deal with you myself."  
This came as a surprise to everyone.  
"How could you say that about your father!?" Laural demanded. "You know he talks highly of you!" "You should be thankful you even have your father by your side!"  
"What does that matter? It doesn't. Not even in the slightest. That old fool can worship tapeworms and maggots for all I care, and it still won't matter." Maleficent scoffed. Laural growled.  
"There are some girls who never get the opportunity to get to know their fathers!" She looked downcast. "And I should know."  
"You truly are evil!" Mercury said.  
"I think the other one from another universe had more dignity than you." Zilla said.  
"That version of me is weak. But I'll dispose of her soon. Just like I will despise of all of you!" Maleficent said menacingly.  
"Ready sis?" Laural asked. Sailor Mercury nodded. "Sisterly bonds, no matter the distance..." Laural started.  
"...will always find the other." Sailor Mercury finished.  
"SISTERLY LIGHT!" A bright white light burst out from the pair, however they only managed to annoy Maleficent even more.  
"You brats just don't know when to give up?" Maleficent asked. "Well, that's about to change!"  
Raising her staff she unleashed her lightning of wrath upon her enemies. Everyone one moved quickly to dodge while others blocked.  
"She's more powerful than ever!" Mars said.  
"It's the ribbon!" Laural said. "It's making her stronger!"  
"What'll we do!" Rebel said in horror.  
"We just need to get that ribbon away from her!" Zilla said.  
"Easier said than done." Mercury said.  
Maleficent laughed maniacally.  
"Powerless fools! Behold my unwavering power!" Maleficent said sinisterly.  
With her new found strength she unleashed a torrent of flames which engulfed everyone. Everyone cried or yelled in agonizing pain. Except for Zilla who kept his calm and wasn't affected. But that didn't mean he wasn't pissed at the harm Maleficent is causing to his friends.  
Maleficent stands victorious over the fallen, wounded, and defeated members of GMAD and the Senshi  
"All you worthless maggots had to do was surrender and you all could have walked away unharmed." Maleficent proclaimed.  
But then she noticed Zilla still standing.  
"And still one still stands to challenge me. You are just as pathetic as the rest. Why bother facing me lizard man? The Mistress of All Evil, I'll just turn you to cinders."  
But Zilla's eyes lit up with rage.  
"Look. No one ever said I, GodzillaMan1000 was a nice guy. I beat the crap out of villains who challenge me. More than I have to. Some are even still in the hospital. I've had idiot lawmakers who like to talk big. So I taught them a lesson and they never bothered me again. And if I go to a hotel and the services there are crap, I make it a policy to stiff them with the bill. But even a bastard like me can see true evil when he sees it! True evil are the ones that use the weak for their own gain, and crush them under foot when they're through! Especially the innocent! And that is exactly what you've done! And you stand all high mighty believing you're above the law, the victims, and the consequences! That's why... I will judge you myself!"  
"You will judge me?" Maleficent asked. But then she laughed in amusement. "How very cute. But you're only a disappointment. I don't feel a single bit of power from you. Even if you are suppressing your power I would still be able to sense it. With my new power you are a waste of time. Regrettable for you."  
Laural and Rebel stirred as they groaned in pain from the after burns.  
"I won't give up..." Laural said.  
"We will never give up..." Mercury too.  
"Mercury. You say and help the wounded. I'll take care of this." Zilla said.  
"What!? No Zilla! She's way too powerful!" Laural said.

"That's what I am wondering about." Zilla said.  
"You fools think you can still defeat me? You still think you can escape? You cannot." Maleficent chuckled. "You will-"  
But suddenly she was interrupted by Zilla grabbing her by the face and pulled and pushed her out of her castle and into air.  
"What!?" Maleficent gasped in shock.  
Zilla threw her down onto the wastelands with such force that she crashed landed hard. When the dust cleared Maleficent wasn't injured thanks to the power of the Red Ribbon. But she was baffled in shock and disbelief.  
"How did he...? Impossible! With the power I now posses no one could have done this to me!"  
Zilla landed on the blue rocking plain standing face to face with Maleficent.  
"let's do this, Maleficent. I'll end this in an instant." Zilla challenged.  
"In an instant you say?" Maleficent questioned. "I think not. You only have physical power. You will learn that your physical power in inferior to the compared to reaches of my own power."  
Her staff shines green along with the crimson shine from the red ribbon, Maleficent displays her power. Yet Zilla was unimpressed.  
"You done?" Zilla asked.  
No she wasn't. She teleported with her green flames. Vanishing before Zilla's sight and behind him to strike him down. Zilla's super senses picked her up, so he blocked her assault.  
Shockingly, they're collision was so massive it caused a shock wave to obliterate a mountain. And that mountain was really far away. Maleficent was annoyed, but still kept her composure.  
"You parried that well. But you still must be rather shocked. My power is growing. Honestly I didn't actually realized my powers would improve so much. Let's put this power to the test shall we?" Maleficent said smiling.  
Once again she attacks with lightning bolts at Zilla, but he just stood there and took it. Once again the landscape around them obliterated with each blow. Crumbling mountains and cliffs to mere platforms with each strike.  
"I'm not finished." Maleficent said.  
She then created a massive green flame eruption. Zilla only dodged it at super speed just to indulge.  
"Did you really think I wouldn't be able to predict your moves?" Maleficent's voice echoed to Zilla.  
Zilla looked up and saw her sky diving downward to attack. But Zilla just dodged again, though to be fair Maleficent's attack caused an explosion that leveled the land. Through the dust she attacked Zilla again, but this time he blocked it.  
"You truly are a fool, lizard man." Maleficent said.  
"What gave you that idea?" Zilla asked.  
"If I wanted to, I can kill you with one stroke!" Maleficent said manically.  
This time Maleficent held nothing back and swung her staff brimming with power, right at Zilla. But Zilla just stood there and grabbed her staff with one hand. Maleficent was left in shock. But what made it even more shocking was the landscape behind him was demolished in an explosion the size of the Tsar.  
'Impossible! He caught it!? I can understand moving out of the way. Although with my strike coming at him at such a speed, he shouldn't have been able to do that! By just dodging, he would have eliminated the risk of getting hurt! But he chose to do THIS instead!? He caught it with his bare hand!' Maleficent's thoughts screamed.  
"You look surprised." Zilla spoke. " Was me stopping you such a mind blowing thing? Does this scare you?"

But Maleficent's shocked face, instantly changed back into the arrogant smile.  
"Very funny." Maleficent chuckled. "Don't talk as if you already won this fight! What just happened was simply a moment where your physical strength momentarily surpassed me. Miracles like that do happen from time to time. But am the Mistress of all Evil. I surpass even the miraculous. So I think it's about time I sealed your fate!"  
Maleficent then raised her staff high up above her, glowing with her power.  
"A prison of thorns shall be my enemies tomb. Born from the void in the blackest doom! Now go my curse, and serve me well! Surround my enemy and cast my spell!" Maleficent chanted her incantation.  
Upon her orders, thorn erupted and grew from the ground surrounding Zilla. They wrapped around him and coiled his body.  
"You will writhe in the unbearable agony of these thorns forever! Now perish!" Maleficent shouted as she smiled manically in victory.  
Yet Zilla remained calm and composed. Then his body lit up like a torch and he unleashed his Nuclear Pulse, incinerating the thorns to ashes. Maleficent once again stared in shock and disbelief.  
"What!?"  
"You still haven't realized it, haven't you?" Zilla said. "The power I have is greater than the power you possess right now."  
Zilla then steadily walked over to her.  
"For proof, those huge shockwaves from our clash that destroyed mountains and leveled landscapes, that was me." Zilla said.  
Maleficent gasped in shock at this revelation.  
"Now it's my turn, Maleficent." Zilla said.  
Zilla charged at Maleficent at such high super speeds, she wasn't fast enough to dodge is upcoming attack. With the tip of his sharp nail on the tip of his finger, he cut Maleficent's shoulder. Quickly Maleficent teleported in green flames to a safe enough distance.  
"How is this even possible!?" Maleficent growled in frustration.  
"ZILLA!" Called a voice.  
Laural and the rest of gang came running over from the castle.  
"What did we miss?" Rebel said.  
"Not much." Zilla shrugged.  
"Wait. Is she bleeding?" Daniel asked.  
"But… isn't the Red Ribbon supposed to give her power?" Mars asked.  
"Yes. But… how can Zilla still be able to give her a run for her money?" Laural pondered. "I mean, not even he'd be able to take Maleficent, with the Red Ribbon recognizing her as it's master."  
"Don't be so full of yourselves you worthless fools!" Maleficent growled. "You shall now face all the powers of Hell!" Engulfing herself in a massive pillar of green flames she turned into her dragon form. An evil laughter filled the air. "You think you can fight me now?!" Maleficent challenged.  
Daniel, Zilla, Rebel, Laural, Sailor Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury, all looked at one another. "As long as we're together!" Sailor Mercury started.  
"Nothing can take us down!" Mars finished.  
"Is that so?" Dragon Maleficent asked. "I now have the Red Ribbon. You are powerless against me! It's all over now!"  
"Is it, Maleficent?" Zilla said. "Is this the best you can do? If so then let's end this already. All this rambling you do, I am sick of it."  
Then Zilla levitated up in the air up to her height.  
"So prepare yourself. I'll show my… Super Flare." Zilla said.  
"Super Flare? What's that?" Mars asked.  
They soon found out when Zilla's body began to glow crimson red.  
"What is this!?" Dragon Maleficent said in shock. "I still can't sense his power! Yet he displays such in question! The Red Ribbon has given me power that is far beyond that of anyone! No one can sense my powerful presence, unless I deliberately lower myself to their level of awareness!"  
But once she thought of that, Dragon Maleficent then reacted in revelation shock.  
"Wait a minute! If that is the case, then… does that mean… this lowly lizard man is on a much higher level than myself!?"  
Knowing this made Dragon Maleficent so angry it made her go wild and crazy.  
"No! No! No! No! NO! NO!" She roared. "It's absurd! A mere lizard like you couldn't surpass me! It couldn't possibly be!"  
But it was. And with one puff of breath and glare of his eyes, Zilla unleashed a massive mountain sized blasted from his body. This is the Super Flare. It engulfed Dragon Maleficent in a massive explosion. She cried out in painful dying agony as she was obliterated. Everyone else covered their eyes from the brightness as well as reacted in shocking awe.  
When the blast ceases and the smoke clears, there was nothing left but a massive crater in the ground.  
"A-Amazing…!" Rebel stared in awe.  
"He… He actually defeated her…" Laural said in the same manner.  
But they spoke too soon, from far in the distance of the crater, they saw a small explosion of dust. To their shock, it was Maleficent, back to normal, but she was still seriously injured.  
"She survived!?" Mars sputtered.  
"Man she is tough." Jupiter said.  
But then more bad news happened. Zilla fell to the ground like a stone.  
"Zilla!" Rebel called.  
"Damn! My powers… are all gone." Zilla groaned in pain.  
"Your powers…?" Mercury said.  
"… are all gone?" Jupiter finished.  
"The Super Flare jettisons all the energy stored in my body like a solar bomb. However the downside is that it completely drains all of my powers for the next 24 hours." Zilla explained while in pain. "Man I've never been in this much pain on my life."  
Laural, Rebel, and Daniel stared in horror at Zilla's predicament state. They never seen Zilla in pain before.  
"You pathetic fools have lost this fight." Maleficent groaned through her injuries. "The Red Ribbon has determined that I am superior in every way! It's all over!"  
Laural and Sailor Mercury looked at one another. They knew something Maleficent didn't. The Red Ribbon wouldn't consider Maleficent a worthy owner, and return to Laural.  
The group fought side-by-side. It was a group effort to defeat Maleficent. It was a hard and long battle, but in the end, Light conquered Darkness.  
"What!? no, am I defeated again!? How is this possible!?" Maleficent cried as she reached the end of her life.  
"It is the Red Ribbons will." Laural explained. "Your powers have started to weaken. The Red Ribbon is saying that it doesn't recognize you as it's master."  
"You are wrong! I control this power!" Maleficent proclaimed. "Why? WHY!?"  
And with that, she vanished into death.  
The group cheered in victory, as the Red Ribbon returned to Laural, deeming her it's rightful owner, once again.  
"Don't we still have to deal with Zarif?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
"No, I can't sense his presence anymore." Sailor Mars said. "The amount of Darkness Zarif had in him, I would have sensed it from miles away. So, he's either dead, or off world."  
"He's probably off world" Zilla replied, shrugging  
"Yep." Laural said. Nightshade tackled her rider. Laural laughed. "I missed you to, girl. I missed you to." She pocketed the Red Ribbon, which now was hers again.  
"We should probably go back to GMAD." Daniel said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Laural hopped onto Nightshade, and as did Sailor Mercury. Jupiter and Mars hopped onto Stripes, behind Rebel.  
"Uh, we have a problem…" Laural pointed out. "Nightshade can't carry more than two people at a time." Realisation dawned on the group.  
"I'll carry Daniel." Zilla volunteered.  
"Uhhm… I don't think that's a good idea…" Daniel said.  
"I'm not going to drop you." Zilla said.  
Eventually, Daniel gave in and agreed to let Zilla carry him. The group of misfits took off. Daniel's eyes were closed shut. "I hate heights." Daniel said.

* * *

The end!


End file.
